The 73rd Hunger Games OPEN
by iBelonginoz
Summary: A submit your own tribute Hunger Games the faster you submit the faster I can write. Chapter 1 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATED OCTOBER 13TH**

**A/N I'm still going to continue my other story but I thought I should make a Hunger Games story. I know the idea is used so much but this is a submit your own tribute story. Naturally the faster I get your tribute ideas the faster I can start writing. PM me with the form or put it in the reviews. I am also looking for a Beta if any one is interested.**

I no longer need Female Tributes Districts- 1, 2, 4, 7, 8, & 11

I DO need Female Tributes Districts- 3, 5, 6, 9, 10, & 12 And Male Tributes Districts- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, & 12

Because of the many Tributes from District 11 I am starting a poll so you can choose who their female tribute is.

Each form should have:

Your tributes name

Their district

Their appearance

Personality

Did they volunteer at the reaping

Stylist (optional)

Interview outfit (optional)

Chariot Outfit (optional)

And anything else you think would help me write the story.

I do need ideas for the arena and mentors.

~iBelonginoz


	2. Gem Leslie, District 1

**Hey guys I'm back with the second chapter and I would like to thank my wonderful beta Ecliped Heart for helping me with this.**

Gem POV

Today was the day that all the children in District 1 have been waiting for. Today was the day of the reaping for the 73rd Hunger Games, and I was determined to be District 1's female tribute. What people don't realize is that I have been training my whole life to win the Hunger Games. Each day at 5:30 I go to the training center every boy and girl in District 1 go here to train, unless they already have work. I don't have to because my parents both took on extra jobs so I could train all day, every day. I was relieved to have a break but if I don't get chosen at the reaping that means I'll have to go train twice as hard for next year. At least today we don't have to go to the training center, but I need to get out of the house.

"Mom, Dad I'm gonna train a little." I say as I walk out the door of the house.

"Gem," My mother says. "A least be home by noon so you can get ready."

"Okay." I started the short journey to the training center. One of the things I loved about it was that the boys and girls are separate so then we would never know what we were up against in the Hunger Games. It took about a good fifteen minutes to get there passing all the factories, and fields. "Home, sweet, home." I mutter as I walk in the door. The training center is my home away from home. I spend more time here than any other place in District 1 or Panem.

"You're late." My best friend Sparkle says, "Nervous?"

"Just a little," I say. "I feel like this is my best shot to be in the Games."

"Well you better start training." She says as she walks off.

"This is just fantastic." I mutter as I walk over to the sword station. The center is so quiet today, I'm sure nobody really wanted to train because of the reaping tonight. I look at the giant clock in the center and see that it is 10:37, so I've got about an hour and a half until i have to leave. I spent most of that time sword fighting and tearing apart each of the dummies placed before me. _I might as well try archery. _I thought. Well let's just say I thought wrong. I'm not the best shot in District 1, in fact I'm probably the worst shot in Panem. But I'm not going to let that stop me from getting better, I don't think that swords will be included in the weapons list this year so I guess I'll just have to try. I wish I could be like all those Tributes who can shoot a small bird from 500 feet away.

I was just starting to get the hang of things until Sparkle yelled at me. "GEM!"

"Huh?"

"It's 12:30."

"Crap." I say and started sprinting to the door. "See you at the reaping." I shout.

After I ran all the way home. I was greeted by my loving parents. "Where were you Gem? We were worried sick!"

"Sorry."

"Go get dressed." My mother was clearly not in a good mood, I humored her by going up to my room and getting dressed. The dress my mother had bought me for the reaping was beautiful. _Not really an outfit for the reaping, but this is District 1. We overdress half the time. _The dress was pink, but it was still stunning. This was the dress I had wanted since my birthday, but my parents said that they didn't make it anymore. Now I know what they were doing they had saved it for the reaping. Once I put my shoes on I went downstairs and let my mother fix my hair. Before we walked out the door to go to the town square I saw my reflection out of the corner of my eye, and I was stunned I never thought that I would ever look this good.

"Hey Sparkle" I say as I walked over to her.

"Gem!" She exclaims as she hugs me. "You look amazing."

"Thanks you too."

"Looks like the reaping's about to start."

"I guess we should go over there." We walk over to our section and wait for the reaping to start.

"Welcome to the reaping for the 73rd Hunger Games." Galinda Locket says "Our first tribute is," she reaches into the large metal turner and pulls out a name. "Sparkle Valdez."

"What?" I shout. "I volunteer! I volunteer to be the tribute!"

"No Gem you can't go." Sparkle says.

"I have to Sparkle."

"Good luck."

"Our second tribute is," Galinda reaches into the second turner and pulls out one boys lucky ticket. "Wren Sandeern"

**The links for Gem's hairstyle and dress are on my profile. Help me figure out what District 12 Tribute will be in the story by particpating in my poll on my profile. I need male tributes for ALL DISTRICTS EXCEPT DISTRICT 2 and felmale tributes for DISTRICTS 3, 5, 6, 9, & 10. Review guys.**

**~iBelonginoz**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors note**

**Hey guys it's iBelonginoz, with an authors note for this story. First of all I want to thank everyone who has submited tributes so far. But I still need a ton more tributes and I need stylists, arena ideas, mentors and more so I need your help! So I need Female tributes from Districts 6, 9, 10. And Male tributes from Districts 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, & 12. If you are submitting a tribute then look at the form on the 1st page, so the first chapter in this story. If you are submitting a mentor/stylist I ONLY need their name,personality, and the district. And guys this is the Hunger Games before Katniss and Peeta compete so they can't mentor, but Haymitch can. If you are submitting an arena idea just what you would like it to be. Lastly I have only had three people vote on the district 11 poll and I would have liked to see more so please vote. And one more thing I really don't want to turn anonymous reviewers off so if you don't have an account please at least put a nickname there so I have something to call you.**

**~iBelonginoz**


End file.
